The Final Battle
by NatureGirl21
Summary: This story has contents of both the manga and the show. Basically, this is what SHOULD have happened in the last battle...and then my crazy mind just took over.
1. Death

**Hello,** **this**** is my very first story, and ****I**** think it****'****s great!**

**D****isclaimer: If ****I**** do own Tokyo Mew Mew, then Ichigo would be ****Kisshu'****s the first time Kisshu asked her to be his.**

* * *

**Death**

**Ichigo's POV:**

I watched him as he came towards me, both sais in his hands. I froze, wondering what he would do to me. He loves me, right? Maybe not, but…at least he cares about me…was I wrong? Suddenly he teleported, landing right next to Aoyama-kun; one sai is on his neck, the other being held up, ready to plunge into him.

"However…" he started, "All you want is to make this planet your own. You never planned to save my home planet. If you really want Earth this badly, go right ahead-but I will never let you have Ichigo."

I gasped, "Kisshu…" Why? Aren't I your enemy? You're opposing your people…just for me? Why…?

"Baka! In the end, you chose to oppose me?" questioned Deep Blue.

"That's right…" Kisshu raised up his sword, "DIE!" At the same time, Deep Blue plunged the sword right into Kisshu's stomach. He flickered a small smile, "Heh, I lost…" With that he was thrown towards me.

I slowly lifted him up, tears threatening to pour down on my face. He slowly opened his amber eyes and looked at me.

"I guess…I was lucky to have this time with you…" The tears that my eyes tried desperately to hold them up started to pour down in rapid streams. "Ichigo-are you crying?" Flashbacks of the past flew before my eyes; of every single battle and conversation I had with him.

**Kisshu****'****s POV:**

"Ichigo…I'll teach you something good…" I whispered, the pain increasing as I tried desperately to move my muscles in order to kiss her…one last time. Although I knew what I did in the past is wrong, I still want to let her know…that I love her, forever and always. The pain was almost unbearable, but the hope of kissing her is stronger.

"Kisshu…" she whispered once again, without any hate in her voice.

"I love you…" I whispered so low only she can hear. Before I could reach her tender lips, my last breathe was used up and I fell backwards…

_I__ love you__…__koneko-chan__…_these were the last thoughts that echoed in my mind. The last thing I heard was an ear-splitting sound of "**KIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSHHHHUUU**" coming out of Ichigo.

* * *

**Since I will need support, I will need about 5 reviews before I can update. Hurry if you guys want me to continue with the story! :)**


	2. I Love You

**Me: Hello, welcome back to my little story. Um, lately, I've been VERY busy with**** homework and ****projects;**** sometimes ****I**** don****'****t even have time for myself, sooooo****…****.. *****Kisshu**** teleports in***

**Kisshu: Yo.**

**Me: Wait, aren****'****t you supposed to be dead?**

**Kisshu: That****'****s in the story. ****I'****m alive here****…****oh? *Fans all blush and screams happily* Oh, hello. *All the fans fainted***

**Me: Anyways****…**** *Sweat drops* T****his storyn is basically about Ichigo****'****s thought and decision. No fighting, no kissing, just thoughts from Ichigo. ****Kisshu****, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kisshu: Sure, why not? *Turns towards the readers* NatureGirl21 does not own the show or the manga. ****H****owever she does own a volume of **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_** in which she bought from the store.**

**Me: That****'****s so true. :3**

* * *

**I love you**

**Ichigo****'****s POV:**

The scream that I emitted was so loud my throat was raw the moment I stopped. Why? Even though I told him_ repeatedly _that I hate him and always will, he always came back to try to take me to "paradise". Do I mean that much to him? I thought…he was only toying with me, calling me a toy every chance he gets. I thought...every word he said that had even a hint of affection towards me was all a joke. It's true...

He saved me…and to do that he had to give up his life. I laid Kisshu down on the floor. I sobbed, hic-cupping as I did. Even if I hated him, I didn't want him to die. I don't want _anybody_ to die.

I can't move; my legs won't obey. I wanted to get close to Aoyama-kun to get him to be normal again. I want everything to be normal, for me not to be a mew mew, for me not having to work at that damn café, and for me to never meet the aliens, especially Kisshu. I wish…Aoyama-kun and I can have a safe, happy, and fun life together.

Aoyama-kun…He's the guy that makes my heart beat faster, that makes me feel safe, and also makes me feel I am…special. But, I always have to worry about him, about our dates. _Why_? Why am I having doubts? I am supposed to love and be with Aoyama-kun, that's our destiny!

I looked down. Kisshu...With a hair the color of dark green, the signature smirk that always means mischief, and the beautiful amber ey- What am I thinking?! I glanced down once more. He…loves me; he said so before he died… I remembered all the things he said and did. The kisses…the hugs…the perverted behavior…and most of all, the way he calls me "koneko-chan" whenever we meet…I remember it all. My heart sped up at those memories. It was true…wait, no. No! Just no! Wha-I...how?

Oh, but it's true…my heart beats even faster when he does those stuff I remember and also things I can't predict, and I never have to worry about anything…if it wasn't for him taking over the earth, and Aoyama-kun. If it wasn't for those I could be worry-free if I had been with Kisshu in the first place

Now that I thought it over, it wasn't Aoyama-kun that I really, truly love. He was just a normal boy; a boy that I had a silly little school-girl crush on. The one i really love...was someone I never thought I would love. Yes…

I love you…

Kisshu…

* * *

**Kisshu****: That****…****was****…****so touching! *Cries***

**Me: Why, thank you. ****I****t took me a few hours to think of what and how to write.**

**Ksshu: I can't WAIT for the next chapter!**

**Me: Yes, well you'll have to wait for another week or so. I have a lot of studying to do, so...yeah. Anyways, good-bye all ya'll readers and good night!**


	3. Fight

**H****ello, folks, and welcome to the third chapter of the story **_**The F**__**i**__**nal Battle.**_

**A****nd no, ****I**** do not own **_**Tokyo Mew Mew. **_**T****hat****'****s ****the**** disclaimer. ****N****ow on to the story!**

* * *

**Fight**

**Ichigo****'****s POV:**

Yes, I love Kisshu…

_ I__…__chigo__…_what was that? Was… that Kisshu's voice? _I…__chigo__…I…__ believe in you__…_Yes…it's definitely Kisshu.

"Kisshu…" I mumbled. I miss him. I wish I gave him the chance he deserved. But…he's dead. And it's all my fault. If I had listened and agreed to him earlier to take me to paradise with him, **this** wouldn't happen.

I regret everything.

_I__…__chigo__…__I__…__chigo__…I__ believe__…__in you. _I lifted up my head. He gave me hope and determination. I want my revenge.

I looked up at my former crush, his eyes are now icy blue; there's no hint of kindness anywhere in his face. Something snapped in me. I didn't feel anything but hatred as I advanced towards him.

"Aoyama-k-no, just Aoyama… I have learned that you're not the one I would love for eternity. The one I love is already dead, thanks to you," my eyes were glowing bright red as I watched Deep Blue smirk at me.

"And how are **you **going to fight me, with your little toy that can't even damage me? Oh, I'm so~ scared. Ha! As if I am!"

I growled and lunged at him. I wonder: would I end up in heaven with Kisshu, or will I end up in hell, 'cause I've been so mean to Kisshu?

**N****ormal POV:**

Ichigo lunged at Deep Blue, who easily blocked her, while slashing her right shoulder. Ichigo winced in pain, but kept on. As she dodged most of his attacks, she carefully examined him. Ichigo smirked; she knew just what to do.

Deep Blue was growing more and more tired as he blindly slashed at Ichigo continuously. After what seemed like an eternity, he slumped down, trying to catch his breath.

"What? You're tired already? Why I have so much more energy! Guess you're not as strong as I thought," taunted Ichigo. With that Deep Blue's eyes flashed bright blue. He struggled to get up, for he has not caught up with his breathe yet. He raised his sword, and muttered a few bad words.

Ichigo grinned at Deep Blue's state, wanting her revenge more than anything. "Strawberry Bell!" she yelled. She leaped up high enough so any attacks from Deep Blue could not reach her. Not that he could do that; he's in such a bad shape.

_T__ime for my revenge, _thought Ichigo. "Ribbon…Strawberry…SURPRISE!" With that she conducted the most powerful attack she could ever perform. Deep Blue had just enough time to scream once before he exploded. Bits of Mew Aqua flowed around, and they started to fly outside, where there is debris as far as the naked eye can see.

Ichigo turned around, catching a glimpse of Kisshu. Her victory smile was quickly replaced with a sad frown. She could revive him, but will he hate her? Sure, she could live knowing that Kisshu is alive, but hates her. Still, she knew that she will never ever love another guy again.

_Kisshu…_she thought. She had made her decision.

**M****eanwhile, at the battle with the chimera animal and the ****other**** mews****…**

Ryou gasped, needing the oxygen. They were about to die. The mews, himself, everyone.

A light caught his attention. _I__s that__…__Mew Aqua? _He thought. Yes, it is. Ichigo did it. She saved the day. He smiled, finally allowing himself to go to a deep sleep, knowing that he will be revived. He will wake up in a beautiful place with all the mews surrounding him. A place where all the aliens and humans are in peace.

**B****ack up ****in the**** tower****…**

Ichigo knew Kisshu would hate her forever when he wakes up, but she can bear it. She rested her hand on top of his chest, wishing him that he will find a girl that will understand his feelings and desires from the beginning. She began to glow, feeling every muscle tense up, then loosen one by one.

Once the pinkish glow is gone, Ichigo fell next to Kisshu. She didn't know if it will work on aliens, all she knew is that she deserves to die, not Kisshu.

"Kisshu," she whispered. "I love you…" with that blackness engulfed her.

* * *

**M****e: *Cries***

**Kisshu****: *Cries too* That was so touching!**

**M****e****: Yes I ****know. ****Now ****the next chapter will be up if ****I**** have at least two reviews for this chapter. ****I**** made this chapter a bit longer, as to fulfill a request from Kisshuismylife. ****I**** shall make the next chapter ****longer**** for y****'****all to enjoy.**

**Kisshu: Can you at least tell me what'****s going to happen next?**

**Me: *S****mug***** Nope. ****B****esides, ****I ****thought**** you could guess what would happen next, right? ****O****h, well, if y****'****all can****'****t guess, review and find out!**

**Kisshu****: *Pouts* This isn****'****t fair! **


	4. One Moment, Two Lovebirds

**W****ow****…****that was fast. ****I**** updated the third chapter just yesterday in the evening and already had 27 people view it and 2 people reviewing it when ****I**** checked it in the MORNING. ****Well****, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do ****I**** even have to say it? Of course ****I**** do not own **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_**!**

**P.S. ****I'****m sorry if the chapters are sad. ****F****or some reason ****I**** just make them sad. ****I**** can****'****t control my need to describe every single scene, especially the sad ones.**

* * *

**One ****Moment, Two Lovebirds**

As Ichigo fell down, Kisshu stirred. He opened one eye, wondering why he was still alive. _M__aybe this is heaven__…__or hell. __B__ut __I'__m still in this damn tower_, thought Kisshu. Although it pains him to turn or move any part of his body, he still struggled to turn his head around for a look at his surroundings.

The tower is still the same, with a few scorch marks here and there. Kisshu was shocked to see Mew Aqua floating outside of the tower. _Ichigo…__killed that tree-hugger? __W__ha-? __T__hat__'__s not __possible._ He then saw a pile of dust on the same spot where Deep Blue is.

He was even more shocked to see Ichigo lying on the floor with him, face pale and not breathing. That almost stopped Kisshu's heart. He was alive and Ichigo isn't.

**K****isshu****'****s POV:**

My heart stopped pounding the moment I saw Ichigo's lifeless face. This isn't supposed to be like this! I wanted her to be happy with that…tree-hugging freak (**A****/N:****I**** love that nickname :D!)**! I sat up straight, ignoring the pain. Drops of tears fell on my cheeks. Did she…die just to revive me?

"No…" whispered Kisshu. He leaned down so that his lips could almost touch hers, his last wish when he died. "No…it's not supposed to be like this. I'M the one whose suppose to die, not you. You don't deserve this…" Ichigo didn't stir at all. I already knew she is dead, but there's a strand of hope hanging in my heart that she can be revived.

"Please…just open your eyes," my voice cracked and I brought my face closer to her. "Please, I need you." With that I pressed my lips against her cold, chapped one. In an instant warmth and a bright light surrounded us.

_W__hat is this? _I didn't care. I put all my desires, longing, and passion into that kiss. Even if she is dead, I don't care. I love her.

A few seconds later, I felt something slide against my tongue.

**T****hird POV:**

Ichigo woke up without a sound, feeling something-or someone- kissing her. Unconsciously, she slid her tongue across whatever was inside hers. Hearing a slight gasp, she knew who it was. Kisshu. She opened her eyes, just to see a pair of amber eyes staring right back at her.

"Kisshu…" she mumbled into the kiss.

A few minutes later (**A/N: Man, that long? ****T****hey must crave each other****…****0.o)**, they broke apart, each looking at the other person in shock. Kisshu hugged her quickly, imagining this to be all a dream.

Ichigo laughed at Kisshu's shock and clinginess. But the laughter soon turned to soft cries once she remembered the death of him and how it's all her fault. As soon as Kisshu heard her, which was a milli-second after she emitted that sound, he quickly pulled away from her, cupping her face delicately, like her face was made of very fragile materials.

"Nan desu ka, Ichigo? What's wrong? Ichigo-?" Kisshu was interrupted by Ichigo quickly clinging onto him with a wail of "Kisshu forgive me! I'm sorry! I was wrong! You're the one for me! I'm sorry I didn't agree to you!" Kisshu couldn't answer; he was busy getting those words in his head.

"I-chi-go?" questioned Kisshu. Ichigo pulled away, knowing that Kisshu would probably never forgive her. (**A/N: Sorry to interrupt y****'****all readers, but ****I**** have to say something****…*****Takes in a ****deep breathe*********…****WHY THE ****HELL**** WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT! IF HE DOESN****'****T LOVE YOU AND WOULDN****'****T FORGIVE YOU, THEN WHY THE ****HELL**** WOULD HE FRIKIN****'****KISS**** YOU! IS YOUR BRAIN ****DEAD**** OR ****WHAT****! *Breaths ****continuously****, for ****I**** used up too much breathe* Okay that****'****s it ^^ ****let's**** get on with the story**)

"I'm…sorry, Kisshu. I know it's late, but…I-I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I…want you to know that I…still accept the offer you gave me. You know… about t-taking me to-o pa-a-radise." Ichigo's voice started cracking when she saw the expression on his face.

Emotionless. That wasn't like Kisshu, which made Ichigo have a intangible fear.

"And why are you still accepting it?" asked Kisshu in a very monotone way. Ichigo gulped. Her fear rose.

"U-um because I…um, because I…I w-want to give y-you a chance-no…I mean…I-I would be h-happy-y if y-you let m-me," by now tears are pouring out of her eyes. She looked at Kisshu, who still had the stone-like face. "I-I will b-be very-y happy i-if you…um…let m-me come w-with me…i-I know-w that y-you might not f-forgive me f-or w-hat-t I've d-done, but please-"she was caught by surprise when Kisshu suddenly jumped at her.

**Kisshu****'****s POV:**

My heart leapt with joy. Ichigo-the one whom I fell in love with the very moment I laid eyes on her-was here, begging me to take her to paradise. For once she was agreeing to what I had offered her. At first…I thought she was just kidding. I couldn't get my mind to think straight. She was kneeling there, crying, just for me, and saying things I thought I never would hear from her mouth.

The moment I got the words through my head, I attacked her face. But the good way. My mouth immediately found hers, and locked on to her lips. She was pretty surprised, but after a moment she….KISSED ME BACK! (**A/N: Sorry! ****O****ne last time! ****O****kay, does he have to make that much of a deal? ****I**** mean ****I**** get it that she is your true love, but wow****…****getting high and happy just cause she ki-ohhhhh****…I**** get it. ****Sorry…**) I happily tried to open her mouth with my tongue, as I usually do when I kiss her. But this time she opened her mouth all on her own.

I was in heaven.

We pulled apart, just to get into another passionate kiss. I never felt so happy in my whole entire 16 years.

"Sooo…is t-that a…yes?" Ichigo questioned me. Oh, how I love her voice. It's so beautiful. Of course, every part of her is beautiful, probably even down the-okay I'm not gonna go that far.

I raised her chin so she could face me. "Of course my Ichigo…"

She saddened. What's wrong? Did I say something to upset her? "No more…'Koneko-chan'?" Ohhh…so that's what bothered her. Heh.

I smirked, "So you DO like that nickname. Heh, told ya." She smiled a smile that's so radiant; I thought I could just melt.

"Y-yeah…" she looked at me, "Kisshu…?"

"Hm?"

"Can I…you know…call you…Kishy?" (**This is important, so don****'****t complain about the interruption. ****I**** got this ****nickname**** from Kisshuismylife. ****H****er ****stories are**** very good. ****I**** like them. ****S****o review the stories she had created. ****I'****m sure she****'ll appreciate them. And thank you, ****E****miko! ;)**) That caught my attention.

"You can call me anything you want, Koneko-chan~"

"Really!?"

"Yup. After all…" I tilted her chin, smirking mischievously. "You are mine…so I am yours." Giving her a quick peck on the lip and cheeks, I helped her stand up.

**M****eanwhile, outside the tower****…**

The Mew Aqua has already seeped into the ground of the Earth, and still with some to spare. Ryou, the mews, and all the other people in Tokyo awakened to a sea of grass and different types of flowers. Ryou stared up in the prairie in awe, but the image of Ichigo and Deep Blue flashed in his mind.

"Lettuce! Mint! Pudding! Zakuro! We need to see if Ichigo's alright! Gather up as much powers as you can and let's go into that tower. Now!" The mews nodded, all thinking the same thing.

"Mew mew…EXTENTION!" shouted all the mews. They glowed a light blue color, and, with Ryou, flew into the tower, where they immediately started searching.

Zakuro, with the wolf ears, got to a door where she heard soft laughter and talking. She motioned the others besides her. Once everybody was besides her, she opened the door.

What the mews saw was NOT what they expected.

In the room Zakuro opened to, Ichigo and Kisshu were talking quietly in the middle of a scorched, burnt room.

Ichigo was the first one to notice the mews; Kisshu was just busy staring at her.

"Ah! Zakuro! Oh you guys are here!" Ichigo squealed. Kisshu turned around-just when the tower started to crumble and shake.

"Ah…it's happening," whispered Kisshu. He cringed, hoping for Pai and Tart. As if on cue, the aliens showed up with worried faces. Pai whispered something to Kisshu in which he nodded in response.

"Mews, and…this human being…we need to get out of this building as fast as possible. This tower won't last for another minute. Because Mew Ichigo has successfully killed our leader, this tower is no use, so it will explode. If it does," Pai said in a monotone way as he stared at us (And especially Lettuce),"Tokyo will surely collapse. We will send you down and we shall teleport this building into another…well…useless dimension. Okay, now grab somebody."

Once Pai was done, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo; Taruto grabbed Mint and Pudding; and Pai grabbed Zakuro, Ryou, and Lettuce, muttering something about teens being useless. Kisshu obviously heard, but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

They teleported to Earth, where they said their quick good byes.

Pai could clearly see Kisshu was unhappy that he didn't have time to have fun with Ichigo, so he let him have some time with her.

"Kisshu," said Pai. Kisshu came over, wondering why he had called his name.

Pai sighed, "I will give you some time with Mew Ichigo…after all, Taruto did look like he doesn't want to leave Mew Pudding. So I will do this myself and I will call you when we need to go back to our planet and heal it."

Kisshu perked up, "So how long would that be?"

"About six days, because we need to collect the Mew Aqua and…" Pai turned around just to see Kisshu tugging on Ichigo toward wherever he wanted to go. "And fix the…oh, who am I talking to…" he sighed. He then straightened his back, concentrated really hard, and did some hand motions. In a second the tower was gone. He smiled.

Turning around he saw Lettuce looking timidly at him.

"Lettuce…"

* * *

**T****hat****'****s it, then. Oooooooo...cliffhanger (sorta)! So ****I'****ll need five more reviews in order to post the next chapter. ****O****h, and sorry to keep y****'****all waiting****…**** was busy and all. Good bye and good night!**


	5. Confession

**H****ello, sorry for not updating for so long****…****I had to do a project that took all of my free time. ****S****chool****…****it ruins my life****…**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I **_**definitely**_** own **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_**…**** (Note: That was sarcasm. Don****'****t take it too serious.)**

* * *

**Confessions**

Pai turned to see Lettuce looking timidly up at him. He was quite surprised, and a bit nervous at what she might say. He's trying to deny it, but even Taruto knows that lately he has developed a small crush on Lettuce.

"Lettuce…"

Lettuce glanced up at him. She was blushing and quietly stuttered, "S-so your-you're leave…ing…r-right?" Pai had to chuckle a little bit. The expression on Lettuce's face is both disappointed and nervous.

_I__s she...disappointed that __I'__m leaving?_ thought Pai. He was shocked. Yet he was a bit happy that she cared. He walked up to her, and she stumbled back hesitantly. Her face was tomato-red, and she looked down in shame.

"I am, but I could postpone it. After all, it looks like Taruto and Kisshu wants to spend some time with their earthlings," Pai muttered the last part, but Lettuce heard. She looked up at him, shocked.

"W-well, um…I…" She was speechless for a second, but then seemed to get a little more confident. "I-I…I would like it if you…um…stay over at my house…s-so I can share with you my homemade cookies?" Lettuce stared at him doubtfully, as if she thought that he would reject her request.

But Pai smiled instead (**A/N: When I imagined him doing that, it was downright CREEPY**).

"I would love to come."

Lettuce smiled. She was used to the warm feeling she had whenever she sees him, but the feeling grew stronger instantly the moment she saw his smile. She was sure that he would say no, considering his "cold expressions and words".

She quietly gestured him to follow her, then walked to the way to her home.

**M****eanwhile at Ichigo****'****s house:**

Kisshu lay down on Ichigo's bed, staring up at a quiet Ichigo.

"Kisshu…you're really forgiving me? After all I did? I…still doubt that you love me…besides, I don't even deserve it," whispered Ichigo. Kisshu frowned, and then sighed. He can't stand Ichigo to be sad.

"Koneko-chan, can't you see that I love you? I DIED for you. Of course I forgive you," Kisshu pulled Ichigo toward him for a big bear hug. She hesitantly returned.

They stayed there for a while, but then they had to pull back when Kisshu started laughing for no reason. Ichigo looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Nah-nothing. Just that I always wished you would return my hugs," Kisshu smiled. So did Ichigo. Then Kisshu leaned forward.

Ichigo chocked down a squeal. With every heartbeat Kisshu leaned a centimeter toward her. Finally his lips found hers, and for the next thirty minutes, the couple kissed…and kissed…and kissed. Oh, and they also embraced.

**With Taruto and Pudding****…**

Pudding looked at Taruto. Taruto looked at Pudding. Pudding offered Taruto candy. They ate the candy. Then they went on sugar high. So they went crazy. End of story.

**Back with Lettuce and Pai:**

Lettuce blushed. Pai was with her, at HOME. "So…you want to have some…tea with those cookies?" Lettuce watched Pai as he stuffed his face with chocolate chip cookies. At first, when he came to the kitchen, he was very cautious around the cookies. Then when she gave him a cookie to try, he took a bite, and he immediately gobbled down the entire cookie. Then he asked for more.

_It __looks like he never even seen a cookie before__…_ Thought Lettuce. _B__ut he__'__s so cute__…_

Pai looked up at Lettuce, but quickly looked away. He wanted to tell her that he likes her, but what if she didn't feel the same way? "Lettuce," Lettuce looked up. "…I…um…ah, forget it," Pai decided against it. He then looked at the empty plate of cookies. He blushed.

"Can I-um…can I have some more of those…round…desserts…with brown…spots?" Apparently Pai's so clueless; he doesn't even what human foods are called.

Lettuce giggled a bit and told him that she will need to make another batch if he wants more of those "round desserts with brown spots".

"And Pai? Those desserts are called 'chocolate chip cookies'," added Lettuce as she headed to the kitchen.

Pai waited. While he did, he observed the room he was in. It was quite a big dining room, with a living room connecting to it. The dining room had only a rectangular table, six chairs, and a bookshelf. Noticing that, he immediately rushed over there to check out whatever books it held.

Being a "scientist" (Although he's completely clueless and has no common sense whatsoever), he only chose the nonfiction books. He picked a book about cultures of the world, and kept on reading, not even noticing Lettuce behind him with a platter of fresh cookies.

Five minutes later, Lettuce can't contain the laughter that was bubbling inside her stomach. It was then when Pai FINALLY noticed Lettuce. He clumsily set the book down and plopped himself on a wooden chair, blushing like crazy.

Lettuce stopped giggling, and set the plate onto the table. In a matter of seconds, the only sound you can hear in the dining room is gobbling and soft giggling.

Once Pai was done with the second serve of chocolate chip cookies, he finally decided to start a conversation with her.

"Sooooo…um…what's your favorite thing to do? Mine is to do experiment," Lettuce thought for a second, then answered in a quiet tone.

"Well…I like to cook, and read…I also like to make new friends… I like to comfort those who are down…um…"

Pai couldn't handle it. The thoughtful face on Lettuce's face was just too must. "Lettuce…"

With that he crashed his lips against hers.

Lettuce let out a yelp. She never experienced a kiss before, but she slowly returned it. Once Pai felt her tongue move across his, he kissed her with even more passion. A minute later they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Lettuce…I…I love you…so much…Lettuce…" Pai mumbled. Lettuce was shocked. After a few moments of shock, she smiled. Then she hugged him. The warmth in her heart grew.

"Pai…I think I…love you, too," Lettuce whispered. Pai smiled. Finally, after so long, she was his.

* * *

**I****'****m sorry if this is just too cheesy for some of you guys. ****I'****ll try to improve on that. ****T****he next chapter will be out in around next Friday. Good bye, ****and**** good night!**


	6. A Special Place

**Sooooo sorry! I just can****'****t seem to get an idea of the next chapter! But now, I finally got an idea! ****B****ut, I****'****m not ****going**** to spoil you readers. ****S****o, y****'****all have ta read on! :P**

**Disclaimer: If I own ****Tokyo**** Mew Mew, then****…****uhhhh****…****the show might be rated****…****M****…****So yeah****…****I****t'****s best not to own ****Tokyo**** Mew Mew.**

* * *

**A Special Place**

"Hey, Ichigo, let's go somewhere, I want to show you something," said Kisshu when they pulled apart. Ichigo looked down, and then nodded, curious about what he is going to show her.

"Sure. I'll just change my clothes; I haven't even changed back into my normal self," smiled Ichigo. She went into the bathroom, but then stopped. She looked back to see Kisshu staring at her with an anxious face. "But…I'll have to have you go out of my room in order for me to change without me…you know," Ichigo smirked. Kisshu slumped, and then walked out. Once she heard the click of the door, she headed back to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo walked into the living room wearing a pink loose shirt with a blue skirt that's decorated with small strawberries. Kisshu took one look at her and smirked.

"Ah~ I see my kitty cat wants to impress me, aye~"

"N-no!"

Kisshu shrugged and held up his arm. Ichigo took it, still blushing, and together they went to the park. Kisshu took Ichigo to a secluded area, looked around for any humans, and said, "Ichigo, you're the most important person I've ever met. That's why I want you to come with me to view the place that took me years to create. A whole new world…a brand new place," Kisshu placed a soft peck on Ichigo's cheek before teleporting them off into someplace where it's just the two of them.

0~0~0~

Ichigo opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight she has ever encountered. Though her head is a bit woozy from the teleportation, she was too engrossed by the beauty of what Kisshu had created to even notice it.

"Like it?" Kisshu asked, looking at the direction she was staring at.

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly.

Before her were tall trees that divided itself into numerous branches at the very top. Its bark is dark red, and the leaves are lime green with the shape of a fan. The trees are HUGE, and the roots are twisted in a very weird yet awesome way. The tree also has small blooming flowers in which butterflies of different colors settles down to regain its energy.

Besides the forest is a great meadow plain that swishes gently to the wind. Different color flowers and even grasses dotted the pretty meadow. Ichigo squeaked when a bunny hopped out of the meadow, and then jumped right in.

Ichigo looked far away and saw a crystal clear waterfall in the background. She could even hear the swoosh of its water plummeting down into a lake or river. Ichigo made sounds of awe and, because of her cat genes, quickly bombarded Kisshu with questions.

"What are these? I never saw these back in my planet! Where are we? Are we at another planet? Is there more in this place?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu chuckled, "This is what I call 'Heaven', only you're not dead, and it's all real. It took me about 5 years to make all of this perfect and only I can enter this dimension."

"But why did you build this place?"

Kisshu hesitated at this, "Well…I was the chief general for the military back at my home planet. There was a lot of war going on, because out ancestors made quite a few enemies. I created this to calm myself and to think without any stress or pressure. Another reason is that…well…I am very popular with the girls," Kisshu winked and Ichigo blushed at the sight, "I have mobs of girls welcoming me when I come back from one of my wars. Some are even bold enough to come up and hug me in front of EVERYONE. So I had to hide all the frickin' time. So yeah, I basically made this place to clam myself."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, "About two months before I even came to Earth, my mom told me that it's time for me to choose someone to…marry. In my culture, being fifteen is an appropriate age for us to marry. I didn't like any one of those girls in my planet, but I had hopes. I thought-although it's pathetic-that I might find someone in this planet. Because of this, I made some readjustments to make this a place fit for both of us-whoever the girl might be…" Kisshu looked at Ichigo, "Two weeks after I came here, I met you. You were…perfect, and I couldn't resist kissing you…"

Kisshu smirked closing his eyes, reminiscing the memory of when he swooped down the clock tower and stole her first kiss.

"Anyways…back to this place," Kisshu stood up, following by Ichigo, her soul burning with curiosity. "The trees with the dark red bark are called 'Blood Forest'. It has no gruesome story about it-I just liked the name. Every fall, the trees would produce a fruit that looks like an orange, except that you can actually eat the peel. The meat inside is very juicy. The meadow," Kisshu pointed to the meadow with the colorful grass and flowers, "They are called the 'Sea of Colors'. Mainly because all of the plants inside are in different colors. In this vast meadow, only two plants are alike…."

Hours went by, and Ichigo spent every second of it filling her head with the information Kisshu taught her about 'Heaven'.

"Hey," Kisshu smirked, and then pushed Ichigo gently, "You're it!"

Ichigo was surprised, and didn't want to. She still wanted to explore the places she hasn't seen. But her cat genes forced her to move and chase Kisshu, for the way he moved is just like how a prey would move. Ichigo laughed, and chased him, gaining on him every minute. When she was so close to him that she could reach out and touch him, Ichigo pounced, landing on Kisshu's chest.

Kisshu chuckled, and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso. He snuggled his head in her head, smelling her strawberry scent.

Ichigo smiled, and got up. She playfully played with Kisshu, her cat genes having full effect, saying, "Let's play again! You'll chase me!" Kisshu smirked.

"But…this time, I'll get a prize when I catch you~" Kisshu got up, and counted to ten with his eyes closed, letting Ichigo have a head start.

Ichigo ran like a cat, trying to find a hiding place. Finally, she chose a large hole in a tree of the Blood Forest. Snickering, she thought he would never find her in a spot like this.

Kisshu looked up, and found his little kitty cat nowhere to be found. He searched all around the meadow, and then down the lake of the waterfall. He went almost everywhere, and finally, he entered the dark red forest. He looked around, only to find birds, butterflies, and squirrels. He was about to panic right before he saw a black tail dangling from a hole in one of the tree.

Smirking, he gently pulled on the swishing tail, earning a yelp from the 'mysterious' creature. Ichigo came out, rubbing her tail. "Owwww…Hey, you didn't have to pull on my tail…"

Kisshu chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sorry knoeko-chan~ You're just too cute to resist." Swooping down, Kisshu pressed his lips on hers. Ichigo rested her hands on his neck, kissing back with even more passion. Pulling apart, Kisshu reached her ear and muttered, "Let's play."

In a blink of an eye, Kisshu bolted, Ichigo hot on his trail. They spent the rest of the day running, kissing, and finding each other.

At the end of the day, Ichigo slumped down in the colorful meadow, too exhausted to even move. She laid next to Kisshu, who was also tired.

"Kisshu…this place…is my place…right?" Ichigo whispered.

"Of course. This place is our place," Kisshu whispered right back. And they snuggled together, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**H****ello everybody, and sorry for not updating for so long. ****I'll try to update the next chapter okay?****G****ood night and good bye!**


	7. Calming Two Kids

**Me: *Sigh* I seriously need a person to help me with ideas for a chap of this story****…**

** Kisshu: Well you****'****ll get the hang of it. ****After**** all, you are a new writer.**

** Me: *Still glum* Yeah****…**

**Ichigo****: *Walking in my room* Hey Miranda. ****H****ow are ya doin****'****? ****Oh****, wait, why is ****Kisshu**** here? *Upset***

** Me: Why, ****Kisshu's**** here ****because**** he can, and besides, he is a part of this story, so he can be welcome here anytime he wants. **

** Ichigo: *Pouts* Fine****…**

**Kisshu****: Hey, Koneko-chan~ You can do the ****disclaimer**** if you stop pouting~ Although you do look cute with the pouting face****…**

** Ichigo: *Perking up* Okay! Ahem****…****NatureGirl21 does not own any episodes of the show **_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_**, nor any of its dubs.**

* * *

**Calming Two Kids**

Pai was just about to get back to his spaceship when he remembered Taruto. He teleported to the place where his partners left and found some candy wrappers and footprints.

Sighing, he followed the tracks. It led to the yellow mew's house, in which he heard, screaming, yelling, squealing, and running. Pai, even without his common sense, knew that his brother and the yellow mew-what was her name?-Pudding were on sugar high.

He walked up to the door and opened it-or tried to. A vase flew out of nowhere and crashed onto the door. "Help! The evil octopus with twelve tentacles is trying to evade out home! Somebody call 911!" And with that the door opened, and Pai is now squished underneath two children on sugar high. Make that sugar _sugar_ high… (Meaning that they are on sugar high, but double the craziness. Hey, Pudding's a monkey, right? And monkeys should already be on sugar high.)

"What the _hell_, Taruto?" Pai screamed, his face pink and his nose kind-a bruised… Taruto looked up, not recognizing his brother anymore. He whispered to Pudding on his left and she suddenly jumped onto Pai while screaming, "Taru-Taru go and call the police na-no-da! I'll slow down the monster while you go na-no-da!"

Taruto, still on sugar high, nodded and was about to teleport when Pai shook Pudding off and lunged at him, in which Taruto quickly screamed and bonked him the head. Pai tried to hang onto his leg, swinging in the air, and holding on to dear life. Truth to be told, he was kind of terrified of heights…

Sugar highs only last for how much candy they ate, and judging from the 20 candy they shared, Pudding and Taruto should be fine by the time the second hour passed. A nearby clock tower chimed, signaling 3 o'clock. In an instant, Taruto and Pudding returned to normal, questioning about how they were outside and Pai was hanging onto Taruto as if his life depended on it.

"How the heck would I know?! All I know is that you guys were eating some kind of human candy and then you went crazy! And then you guys went thrashing around your house screaming something about-"

"Hey, can you let go of my leg and THEN talk?" Evidently Taruto was annoyed. VERY annoyed.

The color that remained in Pai's face completely drained down, "U-um…I-I can't. It's t-too high, and I-I'm scared of heights."

Both Pudding and Taruto face-palmed.

"Baka! The frickin' tip of your feet is like only two feet off the ground! Let go of my freakin' leg or I'll gonna tie you up with my click-clack." Pai looked down, and, indeed, his feet were approximately two feet of the floor. Embarrassed that two children are smarter than a scientist like him (Although he has no common sense what-so-ever), he climbed down.

Pudding chirped, "So how did Pai-onichan find us na-no-da?" Pai explained the foot prints and the candy wrappers.

"Ummm, how did you get those bruises?" Taruto was observing Pai from all angles, making sure that his brother was free from any injuries because of his clumsiness. Pai glared at him, yelling that he and his 'mate' were going berserk on him, thinking that he was a freakin' octopus.

"Taru-taru once told me that you look like a zombie, not an octopus-" Taruto jumped onto Pudding, clamping her mouth shut before she could blurt out any other secrets he had told about Pai.

The look on Pai's face was priceless. He was particularly FUMING. His face was beet red, his teeth clenched shut, and his ears literally burst out clear smoke. He muttered a few incomprehensive words before storming away, Taruto in tow.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! Onichan-stop! Alright, fine! I'm sorry! Just stop pulling on my ear!" Pai ignored his complaints and continued dragging his poor little brother all the way to the ship. Pudding just stood there, wondering what her friend did wrong to make Pai-onichan this mad.

After a few minutes, pai finally let go, for they had reached their destination. It could've taken less time just teleporting or walking in a normal pace, but Pai wanted to savor the moment in which he finally got the chance to punish his bratty little brother.

"I will forgive you-on one condition." Taruto, still rubbing his ears, immediately nodded. His left ear was red and kind of swollen. "I want you to steal-I mean buy some of those…um…what was it called? Chocolate spots round…dessert…thingies?"

Taruto couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "Y-you mean…hahaha…ch-chocolat-haha-late c-cookies-hahahahahahahaha!?" Once again, the birds flew away by the screams and yelps of Taruto's complains and pleading as Pai dragged him by the RIGHT ear to his room, where Taruto will be locked and kept away from candy (Or any other sweet things) for the rest of the day.

"Make that two days-I want him suffering," Pai was happy. This was the luckiest day of his life. First he got the dream girl he had always dreamed of (Though he wouldn't admit it), and then he got his revenge on Taruto.

Now, you would ask why Pai semi-hates Taruto and wanted sweet sweet revenge. Seven years ago, when Pai was eleven years old and Taruto three, Pai was conducting an experiment (As usual) when Taruto purposely poured a type of chemical onto Pai' head, which resulted in Pai having freakishly purple hair. Not only did his parents not punish Taruto for his misbehaves, but the students in his class started to tease him and his 'clown hair'. Even his closest friend and also brother, Kisshu, teased him, but only when he is in a foul mood. Since then, Pai has been coming up with ideas to embarrass, demolish, and punish his obnoxious brother. The chemical was permanent, and Pai had to deal with his hair all through his life.

Teleporting back to Pudding's house, he found the ground littered with nails, oil, cloth and a hammer. Hearing the sound of metal against metal, he went to the back of Pudding's house, where he got bonked in the head with a mallet.

"Give Taru-taru back to me na-no-da." In her hands was what looks like a hybrid between a laser gun and a screwdriver. Pai was baffled, and tried to explain why he had to punish his brother. But it was hard to do the task with a million bananas on top of your head. Pudding, finally relaxed, went back to her home, ready to cook her siblings' dinner.

"Onechan, why is there a big pile of bananas in the backyard na-no-da?" Heicha, Chancha, Hanacha, Honcha asked all at the same time.

"Pudding wants to eat give it to the monkeys at the zoo one day, so I'll have to be prepared na-no-da" Pudding lied, "Now, who wants dumplings for dinner tonight na-no-da?" All the siblings excitedly raised their hands. "Well you guys will need to wash your hands and sit down at the table quietly while I prepare it, alright na-no-da?"

"Hai~!" the four children rushed inside the bathroom. Pudding smile, proud of her brothers and sister, and went back into the kitchen, unaware of something rustling in the pile of bananas.

Pai poked his head out of the pile.

"Ch-children these days…" His eyes were replaced with those dizzy swirls as he slowly slumbered away. "G-good night…"

* * *

** Me: I guessed on the children****'****s name.**

** Kisshu: It****'****s good, still.**

** Me: Yep! ****A****nd ****I'****m proud of what ****I'****d done! ****A****nyways good bye and good night! ****A****nd be ready for the next one****…****if ****I**** could think of another chap idea****…**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, NatureGirl21 here! Anyways, as much as I hate to say it, my crazy and overly-perverted mind has ran out of ideas to write for another chapter of _The Final Battle._ Soooo...I decided to give you readers the chance to take credit in the next chapter. You heard me! I'm gonna write and update the best idea for the next chappie thingy! So, please review and tell me some of your ideas for me to write, or you could just PM me. I will choose the best idea and post it, also giving you 90% of the credit (Hey, I'm just writing the idea you have, so the chapter is made by you in some way). Anyways, I thank you for your attention.

NATUREGIRL21 OUT! XD


	9. Small Update

**Small Update**

Everybody's watching me…watching me with cold, dark, yet sad eyes.

I opened my eyes, and watched the darkness enveloping me as my apparently frozen body was carried into somewhere dark. I couldn't move…neither could my brain. I was too shocked from this…this…weird event happening before my blind eyes; before my alert ears.

"Here lays the girl we all loved. The girl who told us wonderful stories. She goes by the name of…"

It was a priest…or a man, perhaps. Wait…_the girl who told us wonderful stories_…it couldn't be…but I'm not dead!

"She goes by the name…NatureGirl21…"

Wait no…stop it…stop it…STOP IT! "STOP!"

The casket was immediately heaved up; and-finally-light came through the small crack that signaled the beginning of the opening of my prison. I huffed and puffed as I tried to catch my breath; my heart could not contain the shock I had experienced…

"I'M NOT DEAD," I yelled, "I SWEAR…I'M NOT DEAD!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, just had to make ****this**** a bit dramatic. ****A****nd guys, ****I'****m like, impossibly sorry for the long absence ****I**** had****…****and ****I**** know ****no excuse could make up for it…****the only thing ****I**** could say is****…I**** kinda got lazy****…**

**I'****m truly sorry guys****…I**** guess ****I**** could say ****I**** promise to make more stories, but hey****…I****couldn't**** exactly promise that****…****but ****I'****ll try****…**


End file.
